What if
by Red Crescent
Summary: ...Chichi turned into something very, very small...Just a little funny, untypical and short story I wrote! So, this is a CC/G Fanfic - ONESHOT look what's inside! *unwrapping the package*


_Alright guys, something pretty small from my side. It has been a loooooong time, since I posted something for you. Sorry about that. But I still was writing something for you! This little oneshot, and about two to three different stories. The stories are still in progress, I don't want to upload them yet. So, for the time being I have this little story^^_

_I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing. =) Have fun with it, I will upload as soon as possible more for you^^_

_Greetings, Red C_

**What if…**

Chichi changed into something small…

Chichi looked into the mirror, horror on her face – well, she thought she _saw_ horror showing in her eyes, she wasn't sure though. Her hands touched her face, hoping she would feel her facial characteristics, but all she felt was a cheek that didn't belong to her. She couldn't explain it herself; she thought she must be dreaming! Well, she had pinched herself already but the result was always the same: it hurt and she just didn't wake up!

Making grimaces with her _new_ face she hoped she would find her _old_ face somewhere, but it was hopeless. She couldn't find herself as she was looking into the mirror. She saw something naked, small, smelly, chubby, with rosy cheeks and short black hair, big black eyes and a cute little mouth. And it drooled on the floor.

_She_ actually _drooled_ on the floor!

And she only cleaned her house yesterday, just before she went over to Bulma!

How in the world could something like this happen? Going on her hands and knees – yes, she was scuttling – she made her way very slowly to the luckily opened door, wanting to go to the kitchen. Maybe she ate something bad and now she was in this state because of that? No…that didn't make sense; Goku was normal today, Chichi heard him clear enough when he stood up this morning, stomped through the whole house and yelled loudly "Chi, I'm going out!" Apropos hearing: Could she actually talk in this state? Not that she really considered it, but a try wouldn't hurt, would it?

Opening her mouth she tried to say: "Test 1, 2, 3…" And what a wonder! She could hear herself! So, maybe not all was hopeless as she thought it would be at the beginning? Somehow a little happier than seconds before Chichi scuttled slowly further down to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a very common obstacle called: Stairs!

A whimpering sound made its way through her little pink mouth and it almost sounded as if she was ready and just about to cry. Well, maybe she _was_ just about to cry. Were her stairs always this high? Why did they have so many levels? And did she really want to go down? Turning around and spotting the phone she shortly decided she didn't really want to go down now. She wanted to make a phone call first!

Crawling to the little table the phone was located on she sadly noticed, she was drooling again. Somehow her body wasn't able anymore to combine moving and gulping…although her brain knew what it had to do it was just that her new body wasn't able to understand the command anymore. Could be because her body was so small…her hands were as big as the lid clip of a collapsible tube! And her feet…were chubby and rather cute looking, but not really helping while moving.

Making uncomfortable noises through her mouth – she couldn't help it! – she finally reached the table and flopped down on her bottom. She had to sit down; somehow her butt motivated her to just fall on it. This could be tough she recognized looking at the little table. She had to try and stand up or she wouldn't be able to reach her final destination at all. Well, here goes nothing, she thought and grabbed with her little hands one foot of the little obstacle and tried to pull herself up. And boy was that hard!

Her feet were wobbly and she constantly had trouble to regain her balance! If it were possible, Chichi would sweat already, but her body didn't allow that, too. And then, finally, with one quick movement she grabbed the phone and threw it on the floor. Her hand was too small to actually grab it, so she did what she had in mind first. And that was throwing.

Falling on her butt again she scuttled hurriedly to the phone and tipped in the number of Bulma. She was a genius after all, so she had to help her! It ringed and Chichi waited…

"Briefs." Came the soft voice of a woman. Chichi knew it was Bulma's mother.

"It's Chichi Son! May I speak Bulma, please? It's urgent!" is what Chichi heard herself say, yet Mrs. Briefs heard something that sounded like " Da da mah goo goo ga..."

In short: It sounded like the constant babbling of a baby.

And indeed! What else should she hear as Chichi _was_ a baby. Approximately around seven months old, to be specific. Yet she didn't know that only she herself could understand her as any other, logically, couldn't.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Mrs. Brief asked again while she asked herself if she only _imagined _hearing a baby.

Chichi tried to frown – what was absolutely kind of impossible, as her facial muscles weren't really able to make those movements – as she heard Mrs. Brief's unsure answer.

"Chichi here! I would like to speak with Bulma!" she repeated, louder this time.

Yet again, Mrs. Brief only understood "Ba mah du bu goo ga!"

"Oh my! Honey, there's a baby talking!" Mrs. Brief suddenly yelled for her husband and Chichi just stared at the phone that lay before her little round feet. A baby's talking? So…she couldn't understand her? So she really was a baby now? Realization hit her once again and Chichi couldn't help herself but cry out loud.

Mrs. Briefs answered immediately: "Oh no, little honey! Don't cry, don't cry! Where's your mommy, little one? Hush, sweety, hush! Oh…what am I going to do? Honey, what should we do?"

"My mommy's dead, everybody knows!" Chichi frustratingly yelled and couldn't stop the tears anymore. Nobody understood her; there was no one who could help her. What was she going to do? She wanted to stop, but the baby inside of her didn't want to stop, it just wanted to cry. Sadly her little baby-body wasn't that…water resistant, it seemed. So, when Chichi felt sudden wetness pool around her bottom she just cried double as loud as seconds before and Mrs. Brief was at a loss.

Sniffing and rubbing the tears and the snot out of her face, Chichi punched with one flat hand the phone and accidently pushed the button that cut the connection. So Mrs. Brief suddenly was gone and Chichi's anger had some free time. Feeling very tired Chichi rubbed her eyes finally dry and yawned cutely. Crying _really_ was tiring! No wonder babies needed to sleep so often.

Her eyes were just half closed when suddenly the front door downstairs opened loudly and Goku's cheery young voice echoed through the house. "Chi, I'm home!"

"Goku!" she joyfully cried and clapped her hands delightfully before she crawled to the stairs again, looking down. Goku pricked his ears. Did he just hear a high pitched laugh? Frowning but shrugging his shoulders he yelled again for his young wife. "Chi? You there?" he wanted to know while looking into the kitchen. But nothing was there – not even food!

By now, Goku knew: something was not right! Lifting himself up, he very fast flew upstairs to their bath and bedroom, passing a little baby that looked at him with big eyes, while he searched for his missing wife. When he couldn't find her, he scratched his head. Did he miss something?

She wasn't in the kitchen.

She wasn't in the bathroom.

Not in the bedroom.

The living room? No, she would have answered him if she were inside this house at all!

Even the small corridor was empty, except the baby that was sitting there…but where was Chichi? Goku really had no idea what he missed!

Chichi tried to crawl behind him, but every time she was able to make one meter to his direction, he passed her and went the other way. So she turned around and scuttled again about one meter until he, once again, passed her nervously and went the other way! Good god, was that man blind? There was a baby sitting in his house and he didn't notice it?

Feeling rather frustrated, Chichi opened her toothless little mouth and cried as loud as she could! As a result, she startled Goku so much that he crashed into the next house-wall – and accidently created a natural airing-hole. Rubbing his head he came back and looked at the thing he just did. "Man…Chichi's going to kill me for that…"

"I'm more than just going to kill you…" Chichi mumbled – although she knew it was just babbling in reality. Nobody would understand her that way… And while Goku stood there and gazed at the hole, little baby Chichi scuttled over to him, and tugged with her little chubby baby hand on this trousers so that he would finally notice her!

Once he had the feeling something was actually tugging his trousers he looked down and saw directly into those big eyes of a little thing. He had no idea what it was; he never saw something like this. Was this thing even human? Smiling down, he kneeled and looked at it, observing this creature.  
Chichi just screamed in her head "It's me, Goku! It's me!" And when he suddenly smiled at her she giggled back, thinking he finally understood her!

But he only ruffled her hair as if she was a dog and said: "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in here? I never knew there were animals like you out there – you look like a miniature human…and although I would like to keep you, Chichi wouldn't allow that…"

What?

"..so you have to go back now, little one."

What?!

Taking her on his one arm he quickly opened the front door and sat her down on the grass. Chichi was quite paralyzed, you could say. What in the world just happened? Did Goku actually throw her out? No, he wouldn't dare! When the door closed and Chichi felt the cold wind blew around her naked form, she realized: he would!

Oh, what a bastard!

"Open up, you moron! Open this door at once! Oh, I swear I'm going to kill you so many times you're going to lose count!" she yelled at the top of her lungs – this scream was horribly loud! The tears were just springing from her eyes and the snot was rolling down her nose. She peed exactly where she sat and cried even more because of that. Throwing her little fists around without really hitting anything except air, she wanted to get his attention back this very moment!

The door clicked and Goku looked at her with his eyebrows hooked. "You want to stay here I guess?" Looking at him with red eyes, baby Chichi stopped crying immediately and gulped before she fell to her side clumsily and tried to scuttle back to him. But Goku picked her up gently and brought her back to the warmth of the house. Chichi was so relieved her husband wasn't that stupid that she snuggled herself into his chest and gripped his shirt. He patted her back comfortably and she felt him sitting down on the couch in the living room.

Sighing he closed his eyes and Chichi looked at him in wonder. Why was he so tired? "You don't know where Chichi went, do you, little one?" he asked the baby in his arms – he still thought it was some kind of animal – and didn't really await an answer. Yet, baby Chichi placed her little hand with a small smack on his cheek and babbled lively. "I'm here, you idiot! Look at me closely and realized it is me!"

Goku smiled at her and nuzzled her nose with his lovingly before he lifted her up in the air, earning a high and happy sounding squeak from Chichi. "You're a funny little thing!" he grinned and held her up even more. Chichi couldn't help herself but feel so excited that she drooled around like a maniac! Although she didn't want to, being lifted up like that sure was entertaining!

Goku stopped and brought her back to the safety of his big arms. "I think we should wait for Chichi. Until then, let's get something to eat!"

How typical!

Feeling how Goku lifted himself up, Chichi started to sucked on her thumb and watched the world from above. Uh wow….high….Wouldn't it be absolutely fascinating if Goku whirled around now? Then she couldn't see straight anymore, oh, wouldn't that be lovely?

No wait a minute! It wouldn't be lovely! She was no baby, she didn't want to whirl around! But it would be really fun and…do it, Goku, do it!

With her big eyes she looked at his face and sucked on her thumb like crazy in excitement. Just one turn wouldn't hurt! But Chichi had no luck today: Goku spotted the fridge and his stomach screamed.

"Man, I'm hungry!" he said, opened the refrigerator and threw one meal after another behind him on the table, perfectly. When he finished the fridge was almost empty and he looked at the baby-thing. "What about you? What do you want?"

What about 'What do you want?'? Chichi questioned herself. Did he just tell her he doesn't know what babies eat? Oh well…Let's help him.

Stretching her body as good as she could she tried to take the milk bottle, signing him what she wanted to have.

"You…just want that nasty thing?" Goku asked and wrinkled his nose. Jep it's unbelievable: He ate everything but he hated milk. It was a mistery.

"Yes, I want that nasty thing." Chichi answered him and Goku knew: This "Adada" was a clear yes.

"Oh well, if you want…"

So he sat here down on the table, gave her the bottle of milk – just to make sure, the bottle was closed! – and started to eat. Meanwhile Chichi looked at the bottle in a paralyzed way. What…in the world….was that? How was she supposed to actually drink it! It was closed, god dammit!

"Uh…." Came the low protest of her.

"What?" he asked her with his mouth full.

"Open it up. Goku….and what are you doing with my apron?! This is no serviette! Put it back, put it back! Oh you ripped it…"

A horrible little frustrated cry came from her mouth as she saw how her apron flew to the ground. Having the bottle milk in her hand she let it slip from her little fingers. Seeing how her food slowly poured over the floor, she cried again. She couldn't help it, but crying was the only thing she could do well!

"Ah, don't cry little one!" Goku tried to calm her down and held her up in his arms again, patting her back and caressing her a little. She cried so much that she actually vomited onto his shoulder, about what he didn't care. He just kept on patting her and who would have though! Chichi actually got very tired and gripped his shirt with one hand while she closed her eyes and sucked her thumb again.

Goku in the meantime was so exhausted! He just wished his wife could be here again, but she wasn't! Unfortunatley! Taking the baby from his shoulder and sheltering the sleeping thing in his arms he looked at it closely. Somehow it looked familiar. It had to be a girl he analyzed, as something was missing in the sport where he had something. Chichi already explained it to him many times, but it was still fascinating to him. Brushing the black short hair of the little thing he had to admit: it felt pretty soft. It was cute to look at. Maybe he was allowed to keep it? Would be nice, he liked having it in his arms.

Sitting down and still watching the small creature he had the sudden feeling to sleep. Looking at this tranquil face he wanted to close his eyes too and take a little nap. Just for a short while, it wouldn't hurt, would it? But before he could finish this question inside his head, he was already drifting off to sleep.

Chichi was tickling something, so she woke up and opened her eyes. She looked right at the ceiling of her living from. Rubbing her eyes and yawning a little, she thought about the weird dream she had. She actually dreamt she was a baby and Goku had to take care of her, what he almost did with bravura, yet it was weird to see him being so soft on something.

Smiling she stood up only to land flat on her naked breast again. In fact, she was completely naked. And the thing she was falling over, was Goku, who lay on the floor with his stomach, snoring loudly. Why in the world was she naked? What had happened? Goku would dare attack her in her sleep, would he? He snored again and almost choked himself on his saliva, and Chichi was sure, he wouldn't.

As if on commando, the phone was suddenly ringing, Chichi run to get it. "Chichi Son, hello?" she said into the phone only to be interrupted by a hysterical Bulma: "Chichi! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Are there any changes on your body? Do you feel sick? Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Bulma, Bulma, calm down!" Chichi could yell to stop Bulma from talking. "What is wrong with you?"

"The thing is, when you came to visit me, I accidentally mixed two serums and one went into your drink and I don't know what kind of symptoms would appear, and I uh…..is everything alright?"

What kind of symptoms? So….could it be that she actually was a…baby? Oh my goodness!

"Uh….wait Bulma, I'm feeling kind of sick I think I…."

"Chichi? Is it the serum? Are you really alright? Should I come over to check on you?"

"Uh…no….I'm just feeling sick all of a sudden, don't worry…." More Chichi couldn't say, as she jumped right to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Holy crap, that was close…

"Chi? Everything alright?" Goku suddenly asked her from behind and rubbed her back comfortably. "Yeah, everything's good. I was just feeling sick…"

"Uh….why are you naked?"

She screamed and covered her body as good as she could. "Don't look, I will just…change into something. Don't look!"

"Hay hay…" he admitted defeated and closed his eyes. He had to search for the little thing from last time. Where had it gone to?

"Goku?" Chichi saw him looking from one side to the other as she came nicely with clothes back. "Is something the matter?"

Scratching his head he smiled at his wife but actually shook his head no. Maybe he was dreaming about the little thing. Or it went away, he couldn't tell…

Looking at his sad face she smiled a little and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She had the feeling he was missing her as a baby. She giggled. How funny for such a strong and childish man to miss something as chubby as a baby!

Maybe she had to thank Bulma for mixing the serums. Now she kind of knew that he was ready for a child…

Could be a nice experience!


End file.
